How the hell did you get Tony Stark?
by Yaoistamistico521
Summary: Steve has fallen in love with Tony Stark and what will be his consequence that he will have to fight for him ... how will he beat the 10 boys behind his beloved?
1. Chapter 1 Steve

It was the first day of school and I really did not want to attend because I knew it would be a total martyrdom ... At first because I hated that damn school ... With the stupid Director Fury ... And then all the students were idiots and second because I hated those matters too much ... If for me I would leave that place But since ... I was still placidly asleep until the alarm clock sounded

\- Hell ... Only 5 minutes more ... I turned it off again ... And I fell again before the morpheus arms Step enough time So I got up - It was the best dream of my life ... Look at the alarm clock ... Yeah ... Wait, WHAT ?! IS 8:15 ?! In 15 minutes, the welcome ceremony begins ... Hell, I have to get dressed quickly. I put on my uniform and take a glass of milk ... And I ran to the school ... I had a little time I just had to run a little more ...

\- Well I'll turn the corner and then ... But I'll just end up on the floor ... I'd hit something or rather against somebody Take my hand to the head trying to appease the pain ... - Hey you ... - Alze the look and I immediately blushed ... God is ... He was the cutest boy I had ever seen ... Brown hair, chocolate eyes ... And those lenses ... He looked really adorable ... -

\- s-sorry ... - he held out his hand and I immediately stood up, he just started picking up his things ... - I'm really sorry, it was my fault for not seeing where I was going ...

\- Do not worry ... All right - I said with a smile ...

\- Excuse me ... I'm late for the ceremony .. We'll talk later ... - He ran away What a beautiful boy and not even I asked her name ... What a pity ... But at least I'd try to look for it later ... Ah! It's true, the ceremony ... I also hurried and entered the school ... I approached the square and there were all my friends ...

\- Hello guys!

\- Hi Steve ... How are you ... - My friend redhead told me

\- Very well indeed ...

\- How long without seeing you, it seemed that I had swallowed the earth ... - Clint and his exaggeration

\- Well almost almost hehe

\- Well, whatever ... It's better to go to the ceremony or punish us

\- Well ... - The three of us walked to the gym ... We felt on the benches and soon the very happy Director Fury appeared ... He started with his talk, I was bored, I just wanted to get out of there ...

\- Well now we will introduce the best student our school can have ... Young Tony Stark ... "Sure is just an idiot" And just look to see who was ... God almost drooled when I saw that he was the boy of this morning ... It can not be ... He is the best in the whole school ... God yes! I want him for me ... NOW!

\- Good morning colleagues ... I am pleased to start another year with you ... Hopefully it will be helpful ... I wish you a good start to the semester ... Everyone started to applaud ... If they saw me they would say that I had hearts in the eyes ... God is that he is so adorable ... Term of speech and low ... I had to talk to him ... Fury said more stupidity to which I did not pay attention ... I do not care ... It's not necessary ... I finish the ceremony and immediately try to approach him but I was stopped by a boy with black hair with bottle glasses who approached Tony ... I hid to hear his conversation ...

\- Hello Tony ...

\- Oh hello bruce, how long without seeing you ...

\- I know ... It's been a long time, for a good speech that you gave ...

\- Thank you, but it was only two sentences

\- No matter what I liked ... _**What ...? Maybe ...**_

\- Thanks bruce ... But to tell the truth I was quite nervous ...

\- Hehe I understand you but good is normal ...

\- if I know ...

\- Good cheeks flushed - I wanted to invite you to breakfast ... I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me ...

\- Of course, do not repeat it twice ...

\- It's okay but first to class ...

\- Okay, let's go Take your things and go ... .

"n-can not be ... That boy ... But ... No ... No ... I must be imagining it, but the way I saw it" Shit! I'm not going to let him take it! ... He's special ... He just needs to be with me ... Just with me ... Natasha approached me shortly after ...

\- Steve are you okay?

\- No ... I'm not ...

\- Why? Is it because of Anthony? Hey? - a-as you know ...

\- We must be an idiot not to realize the face that you had in the ceremony, did not know that you were the boys ...

\- I know but ... I do not know ... There was a kind of connection ... And ... Argg! I want it for me ...

\- I understand ... That's why ... I take his cell phone ... - Get information from that guy who was with Tony ... - Not for nothing was considered almost a spy - His name is Bruce Barner is in class 2-1, is Tony's best friend, you could say that from childhood ... And if ... He is in love with your "Tony" - emphasizing with fingers ... - And do heard the legend of the cherry tree?

"That if you confide in the tree beneath this tree, will you have an affirmative answer?"

\- That's right ... Apparently he plans to do it this Friday ...

Oh no

\- Steve you have to get him out of the play before ... he will tell you ... So if you are willing I can help ... Everything to give some emotion to this school ... - He said with a dark look

\- Well let's do it Tony ... I'll do anything for you ... You just have to be with me ... Anyway ... You have no choice ...

\- Well, I know which is the beginning of the story, based on our beloved Yandere Simulator, I got the idea of doing it Stony and our dear Steve doing a Yandere, but of course I will not do it like in the game ... I do not want my people to die, for the there will be many doubts but I will solve them throughout the history ... In the meantime wait for the next update Until soon Of your dear M-chan


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing my rival

I was in classes, but I did not pay much attention, I could only think of Tony ... It's a pity that I'm a year older than him, so we could be on the same floor and I could watch him study if I wanted anyway I'm just here by obligation ... The classes passed and the recess sounded, I left the room and went to the classroom of the second year ... I look through the door of the room 2-1 and there I was ... Saving his books and removing the that I imagine are of the following class ... God is so adorable, with that uniform that was a little big and those nice glasses that gave an air of purity ... I decided not to look any more because I would suspect ... I was point to leave when I saw "Bruce" approaching Tony ... I did not want him to approach, I was closing my teeth tightly ... But calm me down, if I wanted to eliminate that boy I needed more information from him ... So I get close to listening to your talk so I get close to listening to your talk

\- Tony!

\- Bruce ...

\- How did you like the new material?

\- In fact very simple, I think I can easily with them - She said with a huge smile, I love that smile, I want it to be alone for me ...

\- I know ... You always do - damn it!

\- Thanks Bruce, you're always supporting me ... - b-be blush, ok now if I want to hit that guy

\- Well how about we going to have breakfast? ...

\- Very well, I invite ...

\- but ..

\- Nothing but Stark! - Wow that character - you always invite me, it's my turn to do it, so I do not want buts or bother me and do not want to see me angry right?

\- In fact not friend ... Okay, let's go ... - They went out and they went to the cafeteria ... I just stare at the same place, hell, this is going to be harder than I thought .. Now I have no idea how to get rid of him ...

\- Steve ... - turn around -

\- Natasha ...

\- Steve is not for being rude, but really, do not be stupid ... You can not be here being so obvious, that way you'll yell at Tony ...

\- If I understand ... I just wanted to see him for a moment

\- It seems that you're really interested in this guy ...

\- And a lot ...

\- Anyway, I have new information, apparently Bruce became the leader of the robotics club ... And Tony plans to come in very soon ... If that happens, we can not prevent Tony from developing feelings for the ...

\- then? ...

\- I think what I could recommend at this time is that our little friend has an "accident"

Ok this does not look good ...

\- What do you mean? ...

\- you see Steve in the robotics club is working with all kinds of e materials including electricity ... This could be very helpful ...

\- And in what way?

\- Let's just say we could give Bruce more "spark" ...

WHAT ?!

\- are you suggesting that we electrocute that poor boy? ...

\- That's it or let Tony win but calm it will only be a small discharge, only a couple of days left in the hospital ... That will be a warning to avoid being I will declare ... Then we will do other things to avoid it ... Why not while you try to beat Bruce? ...

WHAT ?!

\- How do you ask me to do that?

\- If you do it is to find more information about him, so you can know more about Tony, of course not making it more obvious ... You should start by talking to him in a casual way ...

This will be a problem

\- Is there no other way? ...

\- Unfortunately not ... If you want to delete it, win it and then ... Well, whatever it takes

\- why do you help me do this?

\- First because you're my friend ... Second because this school needs some action and third because I've never seen you in love with anyone before ...

\- That's true ... Okay, I'll do whatever you say ... I just wait that we do not hurt Bruce too much ...

\- Quiet will not happen ...

\- Well, I'll go get Bruce, if I want to get closer to him I must start now ...

\- ok, Steve, I'll go find more information that can be help to end this ... - Natasha went down the other corridor and I to the cafeteria - When I arrived, there I was Bruce reading alone, I wondered where Tony would be, but he had to take advantage of the fact that he was not going to get close to him ... I hit the table and I sat down in front of him ...

\- Hello - I said with a smile - He closed his book

\- Oh hello ... Do we know each other?

\- No, my name is Steve Rogers - I extended my hand

\- A pleasure Steve, I am Bruce Banner ... - I squeeze my hand

\- And how good are the new materials? Difficult not?

\- Not at all, in fact are enough fun, I like a lot - I said with a smile Wow ...

\- That's great ... I'm third year and the truth never expect to hear something like that, I got complicated too much matter ...

\- Well, he's my superior ...

-Yes, for whatever you need ...

-Really? "

\- Yes ...

He blushed - so I can ask you a question?

\- Sure

\- is the rumor of the cherry tree true? ... I've heard that many have declared themselves there and always end up together

It's time to take the information

\- Well, if it is true ... It is almost guaranteed that they will tell you that if ...

\- How well ...

\- Why do you ask?

\- You see ... I have someone I want to declare myself and I will do my best because I really love him ... And I even wrote a letter ...

\- Wow ... If you have everything planned

\- I know it's too soon but I know he'll tell me if ... Not if I avoided that ...

\- That's cute Bruce I'm sure he'll tell you if ...

\- Thanks - he said with a big smile - the doorbell rang again

\- Well Steve I think we should go to class ...

\- Yeah ... Okay, see you later Bruce

\- Goodbye ... He left I smiled maliciously ... I had a plan and I knew it would work, that Bruce is good person but no one will take Tony's attention ... I do not even know ... I know it was wrong, but it was too late to think about it ... And if I had to hurt someone, I'd be fine with that ... Better forget it of the idea Bruce ... I do not think you can even tell Tony.

\- are the second chapter, in the next there will be enough excitement And you know what I mean .. Anyway Wait for the next update Until very soon M -chan


	3. Chapter 3 Destroying My Enemy

The school day had finished and I picked up my things as soon as possible to lower to see Tony but a girl stopped me at the door

\- Hi Steve... - He said something flushed, in truth I don't have time for this

\- Hello peggy - I said with little desire to see it...

\- This... I wanted to know if you had something to do today... Because, well... I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me? - This girl i had arto, all days from first grade asked me if we had an appointment but I did not have the slightest interest in it -

I'm sorry peggy but today I don't have time... I should go home - I said with a smile -

\- She only frowned at the ceňo - Steve... We are going to make it clear something... Because I always these avoiding?... I have asked an appointment each day since we were in first grade and I really would like to know what is the reason for which I reject

\- Ok you want to know? I'll tell you... I - bone, who in your life don't realize is that if someone does not make you case is because they simply don't care...

B-good is that Tony didn't notice that I exist but... That has nothing to do with it! - It is because I am just not interested in you carter, that is why I do not accept any of your sad attempts to go out with me -

she lifted her hand and stamped on my cheek

I only look at neutral

\- I swear that I will pay Rogers, This is not going to be as well... - He said with watery eyes as he ran...

" Ridiculous " - I thought, but it would take too much importance... He had a plan in mind and planned to carry it out, I still had a few days but wanted to be sure to eliminate Bruce before you declare to my Tony... And thanks to Natasha everything would go well...

I just had to go to the club for robotics and do what i said Natasha, so it would be easy...

It was 2:30 p.m. and several students were already returning home but I had not planned to do so... I had to do something before...

Between the club, luckily there was no one...

\- Well let's do it...

I walked around the club and I found a robot to east arm who had taught me natasha in a photo

Flash Back

Was in chemistry class and taught us how to make types of compounds, and this time i say that it was very useful because I learned to make poisons and mortals, maybe that's of help

when finished and the teacher was, I received a message from Nat

Nat:

Steve, to make your plan i have an idea...

Photo

 _ **"A robot? Really?"**_

Stev:

And as for who I would serve as a robot?

Nat

Steve... That robot has been building Bruce... It is supposed to be a prototype that works only with solar energy but has not been able to make it work as well... By what power load with

Stev:

And?

Nat:

well you have to do is very simple, peel the cables of the robot and when you turn it on, you will have a fault then you want to repair it will receive an electrical shock, do not hurt but probably end up in the hospital for the poor...

Stev:

Ok well for me... I'll do it out of my classes...

Nat:

Discreet and uses gloves of someone else to avoid suspicion...

Stev:

Ok understood...

End of Flash Back

AND here i am...

In front of the robot with a knife in my hands... The truth was not going to feel any kind of repentance, he was the only impediment that was with Tony...

I did it with a lot of ease, but I began to hear noises, are probably the students that come your way... I have to be fast...

Save the tools in my backpack and left the classroom...

But I wanted to stay to witness the function...

The students, including Bruce that was immediately toward your robot

as connected to the mains and wanted to turn it on but failed, took a screwdriver and when you put it in the robot

there was a glow... And smoke started to come out by activating the smoke alarms

around the room screamed and came to Bruce

Something tells me that no longer will arrive on Friday for the...

I changed the voltage and i put 2000 volts,

Forgive Me Bruce, I know you love to Tony, but he has to be for me...

I walked away with a huge smile, that I was not planning to hurt... But I repented and now i have to avoid loose ends... Well, at least I still have time to think about how I declare to my beloved Tony...

For you I am capable of anything

even... To kill...

I know that I told them that no character would die but change their opinion :) and now there will be deaths ... And I must clarify that I will write as the rivals fall in love with Tony ... And how they end at the end ... Good until new update Take care M-chan


	4. Chapter 4 My second Rival

Tony was walking toward the school... He left his things in his locker and went on his way to his class... Even I didn't know what club choose... And after what bruce... I had no desire to enter in the robotics club if it was not his best friend

had gone to his funeral... The robot that term and your friend might not do.. He would like to have... He had been so quick, he hadn't even been able to say goodbye to him...

But I had to go forward, even though it hurt her...

I was walking, thinking about Bruce that she realized she was crying again

\- umm... Sorry are you okay? - I heard a voice behind him...

He turned around

\- If... Because?... - Didn't even realize that he was still mourning the loss of his friend...

\- Well... Is that you're crying...

The Castaño touched her cheeks, she was crying again

\- E-is that... I lost my best friend and... This is difficult to overcome...

\- I understand... I know what it feels like to lose a loved one... I lost my uncle ben a month ago...

\- It must have been difficult to...

\- If it was... He was like a father to me...

\- I'm sorry...

\- Don't worry, by the way what's your name?

\- Tony Stark, I am of the class 2-1 and you?

\- I am Peter Parker and i am of the class 2-3, you could join me for a moment

\- to where?

\- The cooking club...

\- Is well...

They went to the cooking club and the cupboards, Peter pulled out two bags of cookies and various sweets

\- They say that to a sweet person, something much sweeter - said extending the small bag of red velvet...

\- Oh no... I cannot accept it...

"Come on Tony, I can do more... After all I am the leader of the club kitchen...

\- Really! Wow! You are the leader of the cooking club?

\- This is... So please accept these sweets...

Even doubted but if Peter took the discomfort should accept it

\- Very good Peter, thank you very much... - Gave a beautiful smile...

\- In fact tony... To me... I wouldn't mind cooking for you every day - a slight blush - If you would like, you can go after school to eat something here

\- Of Truth Peter?...

\- Yes, of course... It would be a pleasure to cook for you...

\- Thanks, of truth and of course I'll give you a return by here to see you - Peter blushed again - and try a little of your dishes

you must be very good cook...

\- Well... - Scratching the back of his neck - I still lack much but say that i am a very good cook...

\- I don't doubt it...

"Well see you later tony,

\- in fact if you want i can go to see you today...

\- I'd like to hehe

\- Ok see you after school...

\- Goodbye...

Tony walked out of the room while all of this was observed by a blond that was quite annoying...

To penalties had been waste of one and I already had another?

This should be a bad joke

\- It

was still there looking at the place where they had been the two boys... He had to act quickly...

Although this would take quite some time to kill him, it was sweet, kind, preparing food for his friends and teachers, he was loved by all...

And now wanted to conquer to Tony?!

Should contact Natasha...

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number

\- Nat...

\- Steve what happens?

\- I need a favor

\- what is it?

\- I Need to find out as much as you can about Peter Parker of the Class 2-3

\- New rival?

\- This is...

\- A moment... Umm let's see... Peter Parker, was abandoned when he was a baby and his uncles had to take charge of the... A few weeks ago he lost his uncle ben in an assault and therefore they are already got rid of the killer...

Blablabla

is leader of the cooking club... Friendly with everyone, the school loves it, and I would not hesitate to help others...

\- Some weakness?

\- Has little defense... So i doubt that can defend itself from someone more...

\- I understand

\- not to mention that also has a very bad temper when angry, and as I told you... Just to kill the murderer of his uncle...

An idea was born in the mind of Steve... An evil smile formed on her lips...

\- Steve?

\- Nat... I have an idea, you could get me a pair of latex gloves?

\- Steve... - Said with a tone of surprise - you plan to do?

He smiled again as he watched Parker cooking...

\- You'll see Nat... You'll see...

Well the second rival Steve...

Even if you have to figure out how to get rid of the

suspense will leave...

Thanks for reading this fic to

wait for the next chapter

until very soon

M-chan


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

He well knew that this was sickly, but still needed to eliminate everything that I would be with my Tony, I had to get all of the information that was necessary so i spent following Parker all day... Although I lost a few classes didn't matter to me

and I really was getting tired of following him, only he was bringing ingredients to the cooking club, while its members had to follow cooking...

It was so boring...

I just followed him from afar, until i felt touched by the shoulder

\- Nat...

\- Here is what you asked of me... - Gave Me the latex gloves - not that you try to do with it but whatever you want to do not leave not a single trace

\- Perfect, is what I want to do...

\- Well take care... For whatever you need me call me that every time it is getting more action

Natasha went away and left me alone... I had to start my plan but before that i had to refine everything so that there were no suspicions toward me...

And I think that had a lot of advantage because it was the festival of the school and the cooking club would be very busy, so that would be a great opportunity.

But it was too late and if I had to go to my next class, because if she would begin to raise suspicion

Walk up the stairs thinking... This plan should work but I need someone who is my guinea pig of india... Someone who is hated and who is easy to get rid...

He thought about it but my attention was directed toward a room

there was Bruce... Bruce Wayne tried to link back to the girls in her class, without success

\- Come on baby, just give me a kiss... It will not be so bad, I promise

to that girl slammed his hand on the cheek of that type

\- Get away from me, you pervert!

And the girl left the room... Even though he looked at me with desire to me, you will need that was stupid

but gave me an idea...

\- Hey!

\- You want Rogers?

\- Good came to tell you something about a girl interested in you but i see that you don't want

me almost running

\- Who is it?! It nice?!

Heaven... This type of truth makes me

\- well if it is beautiful, the case is that he wants to see you tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. in the gym, apparently wants to confess

\- Heaven!, that excites me!

Many thanks Rogers! I know I'll get the best... - Ran out of the room

\- No... Many thanks to you... - Pity... It was a nice little

The day was normal, I continued with my classes, it really was boring but with interesting topics

until they finally gave the three in the afternoon.

It was the third hour:

Spying on Tony!

I know, I know, but you expect? I am a fucking stalker

as it... The only thing that bothered me was that I was going to see Parker to "prepare delicious"

followed him without him noticing... So it would be easier for me because if Tony found out then I wouldn't know what to answer,

but in the end

now should also concentrate on getting rid of Parker... I didn't care about anything and much less harm... By Tony whatever..

But after seeing him go home... I have to sleep well so that you can carry out the plan...

So... Home!

" Head... Is about to carry out his plan, what do we do?" "

Umm leave it... But it prevents do not go well, if he is not in the play will not be fun"

" I understand... I "

" Have Fun Steve... Because if you and I we're gonna have a bad time."

Well here is the 5th chapter, sorry but since wattpad lost my whole chapter, but here it is...

I hope you enjoy

M-chan


	6. Chapter 6 I am innocent

The alarm clock rang at 6:00 a.m.

it off spectacularly, stretch my arms... And i got up from the bed

had to take a shower, today would be a great because I would give up my plan...

I took my backpack and got another move out of uniform in it as probably the need

I left home and headed for the school

entrance was adorned for the school festival...

I know that was going to be after but the school needed funds and why you did before time... But thanks to that would be a great distraction for what he had planned to do, all I had to do was wait at 3 in the afternoon to start my plan... But before I had to adjust certain by which I went to the gym

among and by luck was empty and as would be the festival would not be busy throughout the day... I believe that everything was done to benefit me

save all things in the store of materials and I left there, I didn't want to see for a long time, then I went to the cooking club and there i found to Parker, was cooking as always

I put on latex gloves, now he just had to wait for my opportunity

\- Peter!

\- What happens?

\- Could you help me with the soup? I think they need something

\- I'm going right away..

He left the knife on the table

now!

Between quietly... I had to avoid being seen by anyone... Take the knife and I got out of there

I went back to the gym and leave the knife with the other things, I remove the latex gloves and put them in my pocket

now had to go to class and hope that everything will take place

( Class... Class... Class... Class... Spy on Tony... Eat something... Class... Class... Class... Have 3:00?! Fast!)

I went out of the room running and I arrived at the gym, since there wasn't much to Bruce Wayne

I wore the gloves and take the knife, I hid and waited for the

until the doors opened by displaying it,

\- Hello? Is there anyone? Where are you beautiful? - I moved and I approached the...

\- Gives you worth it? We will there... Don't do harm, I promise you that we will go very well together

This type makes me sick...

Behind the

rapid movement, he covered his mouth and key the knife in the back

the only opened his eyes as much as he could and fell to the ground writhing in pain...

\- R-Rogers... What are you doing?

\- I'm sorry Wayne..

\- N-no... Please... Don't kill me, I will do what I want... S-only... Don't kill me," he said with tears

almost i compadeci

but should put an end to this...

I on and started to stab him

\- Ah! No! Enough is enough! Please! Help!... Of...TENTE...

I had finally finished yelling... Uff was already on the verge of cutting the neck to keep quiet

leave it there and I took all my things... Though..

Leave the knife with the footsteps of Parker, but in a place where it could easily find to be more credible

i left the gym and I was the showers to change, I remove the uniform dirty and between the showers,

I remove the blood fast and i put the clean

I ran to the incinerator and throw the gloves and the uniform in the... And i turned

everything had gone as planned

now only enjoy the festival... Which I imagine will be the last of Parker

was in the small food stalls and games waiting for a sign but still nothing

happened half an hour until they arrived at the entrance to the police... For sure the gym teacher has already found the body

entered the school and headed to the gym

Uy now this will be good...

The police came out with the body of Wayne, all students looked confused, not knowing what had happened... after all who would believe that there was a killer at school

\- nothing has happened here Please continue to enjoy its festival

were

but I knew that I would take in return...

I was going to see Tony Parker with the stupid...

" Enjoy it while you can Parker because you will not be able to enjoy or the... Or anything for a long time."

And just like that...

They arrived and began to interrogate students...

Until one cry

\- Who is Peter Parker?!

All were silent...

And the best part was that he was with Tony... Now if i was going to enjoy the show

\- Amm... Am i... A problem?

The officer approached the...

\- These arrested for the murder of Bruce Wayne... - Began to put the wives - anything you say can be used against you

\- W-WAIT! Don't let me go! I haven't done anything! This IS A MISTAKE!

Tony just looked scared and sad

Peter turned to him...

\- N-not Tony, believe me i am innocent... I haven't done anything...

-I believe Peter, is that you could ever do that..

The police intervened

\- we found the murder weapon with the footsteps of Parker... If I were you, I would not rely on the...

\- Tony under the gaze - Now I understand why you disappeared so long when i was looking for - take it official...

\- Not Tony! Believe me! Please!...

\- Goodbye Parker...

And took him in the patrol car

I wanted to start laughing but there would be time for that... I got rid of another, and I will do with those who try and take my Tony

" Head... Already eliminated Parker..."

"... Make sure you will be able to eliminate the others, because I am sure that you will have more rivals... That boy has something to love to all of you for something I also fell in love with him..."

" understood lord... I'll take care of everything..."

" This game is getting more fun "

Well already eliminated someone more...

Now who will be the next rival of Steve? And believe me that is getting more mysterious... The good will begin with the sig Cap

As it...

Good to see you until the next update

Thank You for continuing this story

M-chan


	7. Chapter 7 Let the show begin

"Because I approached him ?" - I thought Tony after learning that Peter was a killer, was carried away by his image as well as innocent and not find out anything...

In truth he had delight in the type and if they had gone ahead may have had a relationship... But now could not because he is in prison and would be there for a long time...

I only thought about that until step by the drama club...

I could hear a few dialogs, in truth the person who was inside he knew that it was the work... The projected with such passion that could not avoid...

Just take a look inside

the boy just continued to pose a piece of that work of which he did not know ( I didn't know what to work so that it will only be a work )

\- Looking for something? Or could it be that I propose to me?

\- Amm i...

\- What is... It is wonderful to see me, I am so good at what I do and so attractive... No one can resist my...

" Great... Is egocentric "

\- well... M-i really liked the way you express yourself the time to represent the work... In truth I think it is great...

The boy just blushed

\- B-well i like to talk to me as well...

\- Is that it is the truth...

\- Boy, I alagas... by the way you come to tell me all of this and I don't even know your name...

\- Oh I am Anthony Stark but you can tell me Tony...

\- Much like Tony - took the hand of the Castaño and left a warm kiss in it - it is a great pleasure to meet you... Tell Me Star in the world of drama..

\- Tony blushed - b-well...

\- By the way you act?

\- Ehh?

\- If you know act, because I will be sincere, we want to interpret

Romeo and Juliet but an alternate version where both men...

\- Oh and the school allows that?

\- Yes, it is for the respect toward different sexual orientations...

\- I understand...

\- And you know something - began inspecting it up under... - You would very well that role... Do you have what it takes to be the Juliet... You have pretty eyes, brown hair... You are... - Caressed her cheek - beautiful

chestnut's cheeks burned more...

\- Amm... T-Thanks...

\- Then you would like to help us in this...

\- Yes I would love to...

\- Then this said... You think if we met for lunch to discuss what we are going to do for the work...

\- Yes - said with a huge smile...

\- I can't wait to... - Another kiss on his cheek and stormed out of the room

the chestnut only touched the cheeks completely flushed...

\- That boy... Is egocentric but... It is very romantic...

He walked out of the room

the blond only was hitting the wall... Because fuck when removed one of his rivals and gather the courage to tell Tony about his feelings had to come another you will lose everything..

And the worst part was that neither knew who he was but that could be resolved by sending a photo to Natasha to find out who it was..

Steve

Natasha know who is this

guy?

Attached photo

Nat

Star Lord, leader of the drama club, completely good at what he does... It is loved by the school but hated by many as well... Umm that more... To make a work on Romeo and Juliet, where i think it will be Tony or I am wrong?

Steve

Heaven, not because of anything you say spy know everything...

Nat

Not all but as it... Is all the information you gather, you'll need to research on your own...

Steve All

right... Thank you Nat...

Nat

There is that :)

and the talk ended...

\- With that Star Lord eh?

Well...

" Not because everything is always in my favor... Something tells me that it will be the last work that interpreted... Best to start the show "

Well here is our third rival... Star Lord...

Now wait that already comes the way how to remove Steve and finally know who is our subject mysterious

just wait until the next update

soon

M-chan


	8. Chapter 8 As the Color of Bl

I was really excited with the idea of the work, Peter and I practice every day and in truth it was fabulous, I was beginning to like a lot (which provoked the wrath of a certain blond), it was romantic, maybe something egocentric but even so I'm starting to feel something for him.

I was taking a few books in my locker, when he appeared to one side

\- Hello Tony...

\- Oh, hello Peter - I couldn't help but blush instantly, i loved this boy - are you ready for the work? Remember, it is in a couple of days...

\- As with the practice that we have had, I am more than ready...

\- Well i like that, only came to tell you one thing, I have added to this work, it is a final scene where romeo and juliet kiss - I blushed instantly - I imagine that this is not your first kiss, or if? - I blushed even more - go... if it is, then I'm going to make the first kiss of Anthony Edward Stark is the best, I cannot test this with you, I want you to be spontaneous... but it will be soon, you don't know how I taste your lips - it left a slight kiss on my cheek... to this point was already as red as a tomato

a certain blond looked all attentive, could not allow that to happen, if there would be someone who gave him his first kiss to tony would be the.

\- Peter Quill... just wait a little longer, and I will finish with you...

Framework The number

\- Natasha... i need you to do me a favor...

And the long-awaited day of the work arrived, I woke up earlier than usual, it had to have everything prepared, I arrived at the school and the students of the drama club has already started to prepare everything for his work...

If they didn't care about that work... unfortunately will be the last to open, or at least to Peter Quill...

\- This will be really fun... - The work would be in the gym there would not be enough space for everyone, I went there, I had to prepare everything for the event...

But then I saw the owner of my heart, I was walking smiling, she looked beautiful... until that idiot... because i had to ruin this beautiful image of Tony, but well... i would take care of the...

Place the package that I had given natasha

\- if it were not for you... - I was glad that Natasha will help me with this...

I hid behind the locker room... just had to prepare my entry...

I was really nervous, i mean... he had never acted in my life, but Peter would be with me so there was no fear, there were still a few minutes to start, I was reviewing my dialogs, and also took advantage to see students who were coming through the curtain, go if we had hearing... look at the other side of the stage, I saw Peter, that sent me kisses, and smiled at me, that gave me a little more confidence... suddenly lifted the curtain... God had begun...

\- Oh my love, you make me very happy, You are the flower, the nectar that sweetens my life...

\- You make me very happy my love...

\- Although your father refuses to our marriage, I want to tell you that you will always be the love of my life... since i met you, looking at me... cupid took an arrow in my heart, and from that moment he knew that with you is who I want to spend the rest of my life...

I blushed completely... that was not part of the script, I was saying of their own feelings...

\- It may be crazy, but I'm just in love with you...

Now it was my turn...

\- It is true that you have a personality hard and cold, but only to me I see the real you inside and I fell in love with you, I don't care anything, only that we can be together because I am madly in love with you...

\- I smiled sincerely... came to me and stroked my face... - Then stay with me... - Slowly approached to my face, it was time for the kiss... i closed my eyes, but it was one two three seconds and nothing... the abri

\- no... What is this?...

I my knife to a side, I will not allow soil the beautiful lips of tony with his mouth

Tony had a face of terrified... luckily never know who would be... thanks to the disguise that gave me natasha... remove the knife and blood began to leave... then ran out of there

\- PETER! Resists! Someone CALL AN AMBULANCE!

I smiled... not much...

\- T-Tony...

\- Quiet Peter! You are going to save...

\- Tony... i just want to tell you that... everything that I told you, it was true... i fell in love with you deeply... but...

\- Shh... don't say anything... we'll be together i promise...

The ambulance arrived soon and took it...

Tony had never been more scared in his life, as he left the surgeon, her tears began to leave overflowing... Peter had died... he lost a lot of blood... and I can't stand the operation...

\- This is not happening...

And Steve learned of all time after thanks to Natasha...

\- You did well Steve, now you will be able to confess

\- what is...

"Tony... just be mine... not anyone else... and it doesn't matter who gets i will take care of him..."

"- head... got rid of Quill

"- Perfect... Steve is doing very well... just like in the work... romeo died tragically, but I am glad that my beloved tony is well... although I don't think that Steve is capable of harming his beloved"

"- which is the next step..."

"- we keep seeing more Step... let me know of any novelty"

"- To the Lord..."

\- tony... i know what it is capable of Steve... that's why... i will protect you from the... and we will be able to be together...

And well? That seemed

for the next chap., will come the next opponent... and Steve will use a new method of disposal

which they believe it to be? And who will be next? Soon you will discover

very soon

M-CHAN


End file.
